Hetalia Smut
by GermanBros24
Summary: This will include basically any of the hetalia characters if they are requested. This is an open request for pure smut. Yaoi and straight. WARNING: BOYXBOY (aka, nosebleeds) Currently includes: PrUk, Germancest, USUK, FrUK, Spamano, RusAme, GermanSelfcest, and GiriPan
1. Chapter 1

First of many pairs! Some hot sexy pirate Iggy! Well like I said this is open to requests, no OC and no yuri but feel free to request anything else! Shameless as you wish ~ Pirate!ArthurxPrussia It was a calm day at sea so the Captain, Arthur Kirkland was not so busy. Being bored was usually not a problem for the famous pirate though, because he usually had a pretty fun toy with him on his journeys. His toy, was the smart mouthed Prussian soldier, Gilbert. Who did also double as his lover. The pirate finished off the last of his rum in the bottle and set it down before slowly strolling to his cabin, with the refined grace of a king, and the true power of a pirate captain. Gilbert was currently asleep on the floor, having rolled off the bed after some rough waves. Arthur looked down at the smaller and pale man and prodded him with his heavy boot. When Gil did not wake right away, Arthur kicked him in the side. The pale man shot up with a yelp and rubbed his side. He was longtime friends with the extremely sexy pirate and being a friend with Arthur certainly had its benefits. The pirate was silent as he took one step and closed the space between them. A dark lusty fire had sprung up in his green eyes. His heavy captain's coat shaped his shoulders and defined a strong chest. He undressed the man before him with his eyes before sternly commanding "Strip." The proud and pompous Prussian had long since learned his lessons about being prideful with his captain, so he complied with the orders and let his shirt fall to the floor. His pale chest was adorned with battle scars that would fade in time, and under his skin powerful muscled rippled with his movements. His demon red eyes bore into Arthur's, never wavering as his pants slowly fell down, followed by underwear. Satisfied, Arthur calloused hand gripped Gil's chin and pulled him in for a powerful and hungry kiss. His lips tasted of rum, and he smelled like the sea, and even fainter, of French perfume. Gil ran his hands slowly down the pirate's chest, and easing the coat off his shoulders, Arthur let it fall to the floor. He maneuvered them to his bed and pushed Gil down before getting on top of him. His lips kissed slowly down Gil's jaw before starting to kiss and suck at his neck, and sometimes nipping. Gil put his knee into Arthur's groin and slowly rubbed while working off his thin shirt. When it joined the other clothing on the floor, Gil ran his hands down Arthur's strong back and pushed him closer. Arthur's lips were continuing their downward journey, biting and leaving marks on his collarbone, before his mouth closed around his nipple and started to lick and torment it with his hot mouth, with a rough hand did similar treatment to the other. Gil was moaning slowly and starting to rub his knee harder into Arthur's groin. His cock was hard, thanks to Arthur's sinful lips. Arthur grew hard hearing his toy, and lovers moans and grew annoyed with his tight pants, which Gil quickly worked off. He smirked lightly at Gil before kissing farther down his pale body, and biting harshly at the point where his hip dipped into a V. Then, without breaking eye contact, he drew his tongued down the length of Gilbert's cock. The albino moaned loudly and threw his head back, his back arching slightly with the motion. Arthur held three fingers to Gil's mouth, and the man let the three digits in, licking and sucking until they were well coated with his saliva. Arthur at the same smile continued to torture Gilbert and make him whine and moan in want. He moved his fingers away from Gil's mouth and slowly moved to press a single finger in, and as he did, he also took more of the albino's member into his mouth, to equal the pain and pleasure. Gil whined at the intrusion, and his hand fisted in Arthur's blonde hair. The pirate moved his finger around, while licking and sucking at just the tip of Gil's member. Then the pushed in a second finger and Gilbert hissed in discomfort. He then slowly plunged all of Gil into his mouth, the tip brushing the back of his throat. He jerked hip hips forward and Arthur gagged slightly, pushing Gil's hips back down and starting to bob his head, and then scissoring his fingers. All the while Gil was growing more and more impatient and softly groaned "Fuck me Arthur..." Arthur pulled away from Gilbert and smirked "Whut do ye want?" Gil shuddered. That pirate accent was sexy as hell. The pirate before him was also, sexy as hell. It was nearly too much, Arthur's fingers in him, scissoring, and that dark lustful gaze staring down at him, with a regal, commanding tone. "F-Fuck…me…Captain…" he begged softly. "Nay." he answered shortly and gave a devilish grin as he worked the third finger into Gil's hole. He wanted his pale lover, very much. His own cock was twitching and throbbing in need, and pre-cum was slipping out slowly. But this foreplay made the fuck so much better. Gil whimpered in pain mixed with a deep want. He knew Arthur was toying with him, it was the pirates second favorite activity. The first being, actually fucking him. His mouth returned to Gilbert's cock and continued to torment and please him as his three fingers worked him, and finally pressed on his special spot, his prostrate. Gil cried in pleasure and Arthur started to move his mouth faster, planning to make Gil cum now and later. It did not take long either for Gil's grip to tighten on his hair, and his breathes to become more ragged. Those were his tells. He came with a loud groan of Arthur's name, his hot seed spilling into his lover's mouth. Arthur gave a sexy and sly smirk as he pulled back and licked his lips and swallowed. It ran a shiver up Gil's spine. "Now, Ah will feck ye." he said with a deep rumble. He pulled Gil closer and captured his lover's lips in a heated kiss while slowing entering him. Arthur groaned deeply and Gil bit Arthur's shoulder to keep from yelling. "Yer so fecking tight Gil…" he groaned, waiting until Gil was comfortable before starting to thrust. He kissed Gil hard, and enough to bruise their lips. Gil waged and ill-fated battle for dominance and lost to Arthur. The pirate stole his mouth, and ravished it with his tongue. Gil tasted himself on Arthur, mixed with the ever constant rum. He loved it. Arthur's hands held Gil's hips as his tempo increased to a faster and rougher pace, where he slammed deep into the albino, causing both of them to cry out in pleasure. The sounds of their ecstasy mixed with the slapping of skin and harsh panting. Gil broke their kiss to pant for air, and Arthur set to sucking hard on Gil's sweet spot and lazily moved a hard to stroke Gil's now neglected member. Arthur shifted his hips slightly and hit the spot he had been looking for again. Gil cried out loudly "Right there!" Arthur continued to pump Gil and drove himself harder into Gil's tight hole, ramming into his prostrate repeatedly until Gil nearly screamed Arthur's name in pleasure and came on his chest and hand. Gil's convulsions and sudden tightening sent him over the edge and he came, filling Gil with his seed. Slowly he stopped moving and pulled himself out, and slid onto his side then back, panting. Both Gil and he were out of breath and their hair was a wild mess. Arthur grinned lazily and pulled Gilbert closer to his side. Gil laid his head on Arthur's chest, and listened to his fast pounding heart. "Bored again weren't you?" Gil asked, his eyes closing Arthur just smirked in response and let his own eyes close. Well please follow, favorite, and review ! And request! 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I will do these in the order I receive them, note that I write both on Wattpad and FanFiction and am taking request from both sites.**

**WARNING: GERMANCEST, NO LIKE, NO READ**

**Germancest**

Ludwig would usually question why he was blindfolded, gagged, and tied to what felt like a bed. Usually, but not today; today he knew his darling older brother had done this again.

Yes, _again._

Yesterday they had been happily drinking together when they got into a random argument over who was the hotter/sexier of the two. Then Ludwig in the heat of the moment called Gilbert a masochist.

Never call Gilbert a masochist.

This was just his idiot brother nursing his wounded ego and proving he had a sadist streak.

A sharp sting brought him back to the present. He uttered a startled yell into the gag in his mouth. A dark laugh echoed in the room. Gil was holding a crop and trailing it down his younger brothers toned chest, to his boxers, and to his inner leg, where he hit, and hard.

Gil had no chance of overpowering his brother, so he had cuffed him to the bed in his sleep, then blindfolded and gagged. Ludwig slept like the dead.

Currently the albino was standing in tight leather pants that left nothing to the imagination, and a zip up leather vest that defined his chest. He grabbed Ludwig's blindfold and let it drop. He wanted Ludwig to see him. He wanted to see the expressions in those crystal blue eyes as he fucked him hard and relentlessly.

Ludwig's breath caught in his throat. Leather was his undoing. He loved leather. He also loved bondage, and seeing as he already had that, he was getting pretty aroused and rather fast. With his erection growing, he felt something he did not like.

Gilbert had slipped a cock ring on him. He despised them. It was uncomfortable and getting worse as his arousal grew.

Gil smirked and tapped Ludwig's bulge in his boxers with the crop "Oh what is this?"

Ludwig blushed and turned his face away, but Gil had not having any of that. He smacked his hard, right on his left nipple. Ludwig grunted in the mix of pain and pleasure.

"You will look at your master when he speaks to you." Gilbert growled, his demon red eyes dark in lust. His voice was low, but clear and full of command.

Ludwig glared at his brother and wrestled the bonds but damn they were tight.

Gil slowly started to pull off Ludwig's boxers, leaving him totally naked, and leaving his large erection bare to the cold air. Gil smirked and threw the boxers over on the floor and kept trailing the crop over his brother, smacking and leaving red welts when he found sensitive spots, or was displeased.

Then, when he had marked Ludwig up, and really gotten him hard, he grabbed two things. One was a butt plug and one was a vibrating egg.

Ludwig's eyes flashed in slight dismay then pure sexual frustration. He would get Gil back for this one.

His thoughts were interrupted when Gil turned on the plug and inserted the toy into his hole. He moaned loudly around the gag as it sent waves of pleasure through him, his back arched off the bed and his cock twitched with desire.

Gil smirked and leaned over, making damn sure his leather brushed against Ludwig's skin, as he began to lick and suck his hardened nipple. His hand gave similar treatment. Ludwig lost the last of his real reserve, his pride fell to the pleasure, and he moaned louder and jerked closer to Gil, craving touch.

By now Gil was very uncomfortable in his leather pants and wanted nothing more than to ram himself deep into Ludwig, but he held on, for just a bit longer. His free hand turned the egg on and placed it against Ludwig's member's tip.

He saw stars dance in his eyes and he nearly let out a scream. Everything was on fire, every nerve in his body was aflame with lust and burning want for this blasted albino. Pleasure coursed through him and he felt his release building.

Minutes met by, Gil switched what nipple his mouth and hand were on, and neither was very gentle to the soft sensitive area. He also raised the level on the plug and egg and watched as Ludwig twitched. He smirked as he heard the blonde groan.

Ludwig would have come if the blasted cock ring was not on. He clenched his fists in frustration and whined his protests as the discomfort in his cock increased. He wanted release, he wanted that bliss, and Gil was denying him of it.

Gil no longer could wait, not a single moment longer. He moved back, pulling the egg and his mouth away from Ludwig as he worked off the tight leather pants, and his aroused member sprang out from its prison.

He pulled the plug out slowly from Ludwig and then lined himself up with the larger man's hole. He figured the plug had done enough stretching, and he was impatient. What was a little pain anyway?

He gripped Ludwig's hips and thrust in dry, and buried himself in fully. A loud cry of pain ripped through Ludwig as Gil's very large cock entered sharply and all at once.

"Moan like a little whore Luddy." Gil growled

Knowing his brother liked pain, he really was not all that concerned and he wasted no time in starting to thrust. He drew himself out to where only his head was in, before plunging right back in.

Fierce pleasure started to overtake Ludwig's previous pain, as Gil set to roughly and thoroughly fucking him. Gil's thrusts were long and powerful and went impossibly deep, and he rapidly was picking up the pace, moving terribly, deliciously fast. He moaned loudly, shamelessly. Ludwig rarely did bottom and he was so, fucking tight.

Ludwig's back was arched and his nails were digging into the palm of his hand. Just watching Gil, still in the leather vest brutally take him was enough to send jolts to his abdomen. Then, Gil was still hungrily gazing at him with those dark red hellish eyes. The albino was positively sinful, and a huge turn on. He twitched and had an ever increasing, furiously and burning need to come.

Gil was starting to pant as he shifted his hips and stove to find that once spot that would make his brother loose the last shred of self-dignity.

He found he had hit it when Ludwig screamed into the gag again and jerked sharply into Gil's thrust. His member was swelled and still crying out for attention and release.

Gil was nearing his own end. The long foreplay, his sexy brother screaming and moaning, and the feeling of his tightness was so intensely pleasurable.

With several more hard and deep thrusts he finally moved his hand from its bruising grip on his hip and released the ring from Ludwig's cock.

He immediately came, and he came hard. Ludwig was moaning and screaming in pleasure, total and fully undone at the hands of his brother. He bucked hard and the cuffs cut his wrists, his eyes rolled back in his head as he finally got the wonderful, intense relief.

Between Ludwig's sounds and his fluttering walls, Gil came with a deep groan, his head thrown back. He slowly rode out the last of his orgasm before pulling out of Ludwig and kneeling back.

He closed his eyes and panted harshly, catching his breath slowly.

Ludwig kicked him and his eyes pointed to the cuffs, and his wrestling jaw also indicated the gag. Gil smirked and stood up "Now why would I take them off? This is only halftime. I will be back for more." with that, he tapped Ludwig's cheek and walked out of the room, and closed the door, leaving Ludwig to angrily protest and try to free himself.

**I love this pairing.**

**well pleasure follow favorite and review your thoughts and requests!**


	3. Chapter 3

FrUK Arthur had just arrived home after a long world meeting and he wanted nothing more than to lie down in bed with a cup of tea and a good book. Instead, upon his arrival home he saw that somehow, his boyfriend had managed to arrive before him. Sighing, Arthur walked into his home, to which his boyfriend had the keys to, and looked around. The lights were out besides a lamp in the main hall, and it was dimmed. The only thing he was looking at though, were the rose petals scattered on his floor, inevitably leading to his bedroom. A small smile did grace his face. That bloody frog might be a pervert and annoying at times, but it was undeniable; he was a great boyfriend and a passionate lover. Arthur set down his briefcase and pulled off his jacket and boots and slowly walked to his bedroom. The door was closed so he slowly pushed in open. Francis was sprawled across the bed, naked, with just strategically placed rose petals on his body. Arthur closed the door and padded over to the bed and his lover. "What are you doing?" Francis grinned at him, "What does it look like?" Arthur sat down on the edge of the bed and stared into Francis's deep blue eyes "Preventing me from my previous plans?" a light smirk played on his lips. Francis's hand crept over to Arthur and ran up his leg towards his crotch, eyes never breaking contact. "No, mon amour, this was surely in your plans for tonight, deep in the back of your mind." his hand was now rubbing Arthur through his pants. Arthur blushed but made no move to remove his hand. "I-I wanted a relaxing night…to relive stress." Francis sat up slowly and snaked both his arms around Arthur "This will be very stress relieving." he smiled and leaned in to kiss Arthur. The Brit smirked "Bloody wanker." before moving and closing the gap between them and pressing his lips to the Frenchman's. Francis ran his hand from Arthur's back to his chest and slowly undid his buttons and even slower, brushed the shirt off his shoulders and let it fall. His hands drifted downwards to palm him through his pants, as he broke their kiss to nips and kiss down the Brit's neck. Arthur's eyes were closed as he enjoyed the warm touching. Francis shifted Arthur and made him lie on his back as he unzipped the man's trousers and pulled them down. Arthur arched his back to help. He had a bulge growing in his boxers that made Francis smirk lightly. Arthur blushed and looked away. Francis returned his mouth to Arthur, and kissed his chest, going down to a pert nipple and bringing it into his mouth, while his other hand pinched and rolled it between his thumb and pointer finger. Arthur bit his lip to hold back a soft moan and Francis slowly worked off Arthur's boxers, and even slower started to pump him. Pre cum was already slipping from his slit. He could not hold back the moan this time, and it fell from his lips as Francis pressed his thumb against his tip. Francis switched the nipple between his hand and mouth and started to move his hand a little quicker, with occasional squeezes, earning groans of pleasure from his lover. He was now hard, his rose petals long since gone. Arthur loved the slow sweet foreplay, but it was becoming unbearable. He wanted Francis, and he wanted him now. Francis could tell his boyfriend was growing impatient by the light tug on his hair and a low whine so he sat back and pulled a tube of lube from under the pillow and put it on his fingers. Arthur raised his hips, his heart rate already accelerating and breaths a little fast. Admittedly, Arthur had been pretty busy for the past few months, and while he saw Francis, they had not been together like this for a good three months. Francis brought his mouth down on Arthur's cock and slowly licked pre cum off the tip and he slid his first finger inside Arthur's tight hole. The Brit flushed darker and moaned his lovers name softly. Francis slowly started to swallow more and more of his boyfriends cock, licking and swirling his tongue, while also sucking. As he added another finger, he slid his mouth down and encased all of Arthur, his head brushing the back of his throat. He started to slowly scissor and twist his fingers, stretching him wide so he would not hurt him later. Arthur was groaning in pleasure, his hand fisted in Francis's long blonde hair, urging him on, totally enveloped in the world of pleasure. Arthur grunted slightly in pain as Francis added the third finger, but he soon cried out in pleasure as Francis pressed on his prostrate and hummed around his cock. Francis kept stretching his boyfriend and slowly withdrew his fingers when he felt he was stretched enough. Arthur whined at the loss of the fingers and the Frenchman's mouth. Francis leaned over Arthur and kissed him gently, while slowly spreading the cold lube over his member. When done he held onto Arthur's hips and slowly pressed himself into his boyfriend hot and tight hole. Arthur threw his head back and let out a sound of pleasure again Francis's lips, his eyes closing for a moment. Francis kept slowly entering Arthur until he was fully inside him. There he waited a moment as Arthur grew used to his size. Their kiss heated up, and Francis slipped his tongue inside of Arthur's mouth. He started to thrust slowly, planning to go sweet and slow. Tonight was not only the first time in a while, it was also their anniversary. Arthur being busy had forgotten, but Francis had remembered of course. Francis set his hand on Arthur's cock and started to stroke him again, while slightly picking up the speed of his thrusts, just enough to be fully satisfying. He broke their kiss to pant softly and start to suck on his sweet spot. Arthur ran his hands through Francis's hair and down his back, pulling him closer. He arched his back and gave Francis a new angle to thrust at, and brushed their chests together, rubbing their nipples together. Francis thrust in deeply and hit Arthur's prostrate dead on, groaning from Arthur's chest against his. Arthur cried out his lovers now and panted "T-There!" Francis complied and continued to move into the same spot, feeling his own end coming. His breaths were coming in short pants, and Arthur was just so delicious…his sounds and his tightness were overwhelming. He could tell Arthur was close to by the rough gasping of his breaths. Arthur came first with a groan and a strong arching of his back. Francis spilled himself deep into his lover before leaning over and licking the cum off Arthur's chest, causing the latter to blush and look away. Then he slowly pulled out and lay beside the flustered and spent Brit. Arthur curled into his boyfriends arms and smiled as the blanket was thrown over them. Francis smiled and whispered gently in Arthur's ear, in a sweet and soft, tired voice "Happy Anniversary" Don't usually do fruk so hope it was good! Please follow favorite and review! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Pirate!UKxAmerica**

The young blonde boy was sitting against the railing of the ship watching the sea below. He was in his teens and still around with his brother, Arthur, aboard his ship.

Alfred was watching Arthur as the pirate just steered his ship. His green eyes were sharp and intent and Alfred felt something stirring in his abdomen. He wanted those intense eyes on him. He wanted Arthur's hand on him, not the stupid wheel.

He wanted the pirate. He was a little young but still, the age of pirating, every moment counted. And he wanted his next moments to be under Arthur. He was old enough to feel desire and know exactly what it was at the age of 16 though.

Arthur noticed the younger man's heated gazes and a light smile played on his lips. He knew what Alfred wanted, and he wanted it to. He was not great with words, but he turned the wheel over to his mate and walked to Alfred, then beckoned him to follow down to his cabin.

Alfred got up and followed not knowing why. Though the moment he realized he was now alone in the cabin with Arthur, he flushed darky and dirty thoughts raced across his mind. They were so close to each other. Close enough to touch. To kiss.

Arthur just gazed into his blue eyes, and slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to Alfred's. Alfred's eyes were wide in surprise but quickly and eagerly he kissed him back.

Arthur slowly inched off his jacket and then his hands went to Alfred, unbuttoning his shirt and running his hand against the smooth skin. Alfred shuddered, never having been touched like this before, he very quickly grew hard.

Arthur was in no hurry, and his kiss was slow and leisurely. He would take his time, and make this a sweet memory for Alfred. He would go easy.

Alfred hastily worked off Arthur's shirt and went for his pants but Arthur broke the kiss and chided "Not so quickly now."

Arthur then resumed kissing Alfred, gently biting his lip. When Alfred open his mouth the whine, Arthur slid his tongue in and kissed him deeply, slowly maneuvering them to the bed. He lay Alfred down and slid on top of him, rubbing him through his pants.

Alfred whined and bucked his hips into Arthur, his every nerve on fire, pleasure coursing through him. He was excited and nervous at the same time.

Arthur worked off Alfred pants and then freed his member from its cloth prison. Alfred was already fully hard and even had pre cum starting to leak out, he was that aroused.

Arthur now allowed for Alfred to take his pants off, and the younger man did so, then looked at Arthur, blushing darkly. The pirate was pretty big, and he feared it would hurt.

Arthur's rough hand brushed his cheek and he said "Jest listen ta me, and it will be fione."

Alfred nodded then gasped as Arthur's other hand wrapped around his member and started to slowly stroke him. He moaned and the sound thrilled Arthur, who was getting hard, a little slower.

Alfred noticed this and swallowed hard before stuttering "C-can…I?" while it was not much of a question, Arthur understood and nodded.

Alfred slowly sat up, then leaned forward and tentatively flicked his tongue against Arthur's head. Arthur shuddered and his breath came out in an airy gasp. Alfred slowly grew bolder and wrapped his lips around just the head and brushed his tongue against it. It took everything Arthur had to not jerk his hips forward mouth fuck him.

Alfred slowly then sank his mouth father down on Arthur's cock and his hand wrapped around the rest. He slowly licked and sucked, and Arthur got fully erect under his treatment.

His voice was a little hoarse when he raped "Enough…" and Alfred moved away.

Arthur pushed him back down on his back and presented him with three fingers "Suck."

Alfred looked confused but he did what Arthur asked and slathered the three fingers in saliva. Arthur, when pleased, pulled them away. "This might hurt ye a bit a first, but it will git better aye?"

Hesitantly Alfred nodded, still nervous and thrilled. Arthur shifted down the bed and brought Alfred's weeping member into his mouth as he also inserted his first finger into the virgin hole.

Alfred's blue eyes closed and he whined in slight pain, but he could not focus on it, not when Arthur's mouth was around him, licking and sucking like he was.

A second finger slipped in and a cry of soft pain fell from Alfred's lips, and the same moment Arthur swirled his tongue against his head and then he uttered a strangled cry of pleasure.

It all felt so fantastic, so right, and good. Arthur's finger's no longer hurt, and now he wanted more than them, he wanted to be stretched and filled and taken by Arthur's member.

Arthur worked in his third and last finger, and to keep Alfred from worrying about how it hurt, he suddenly deep throated him, and Alfred moaned deeply in pleasure. He felt something, he couldn't describe, until he came into Arthur's mouth.

Arthur moved back, swallowing. Alfred blushed and started to apologize for coming to soon but Arthur's look silenced him. He slowly drew his fingers out and shifted, putting Alfred's leg on his shoulder. His member was starting to leak pre cum, and he lightly spread it against Alfred's hole by rubbing the sensitive area.

"Ye ready Alfred?" he asked, green eyes trained on him, with that intenseness from before.

He nodded and Arthur slowly pushed himself into the tight, virgin hole. Alfred could not help but yelp in pain, as he was stretched even wider. Arthur took it slow and just inched into him, and then paused with a groan when he was fully inside.

Alfred's pain melted into pleasure and he finally begged Arthur to start moving. Arthur did so, going slowly, hand reaching down to Alfred's cock, which was slowly becoming hard again. He stroked him in time with his thrusting, even when he began to move faster.

It was everything Alfred had wanted, and had lusted about. He had Arthur's hands on him; he was under those intense green eyes, and everything felt so blissful. Arthur leaned down, and started to kiss the smaller man's skin, nipping sometimes as his thrusts became more powerful and went in deeper.

He finally hit deep at just the right angle and brushed against Alfred's prostrate. The blonde uttered a sound of pleasure, more scream than moan. He was hard again, and again felt his climax building. Arthur's hand moved expertly, and he thrust and hit his prostrate again. Alfred shut his eyes and groaned Arthur's name as he came once more.

Arthur could not believe how tight and hot the American was, and he only got tighter as his orgasm hit. Arthur threw his head back and came inside the blue eyed teen, panting harshly. He slowly rode through his orgasm before pulling out and leaning over to gently kiss Alfred on the lips, a sweet chaste kiss.

Alfred smiled, exhausted now. His first time was certainly a memorable one. His eyes were closing but before he fell asleep, he muttered "I love you Arthur."

**That was my attempt at UkUs smut!**

**Please follow favorite and review **


	5. Chapter 5

**Spamano**

Romano was not a man that was content to be ignored. And he would definitely not be ignored by his idiotic Spaniard lover.

So, even though Antonio was in his office, working, Romano walked right in and sat down on his lap, effectively ending his work. Antonio's bright green eyes gazed into Romano's but before he could speak, the Italian had his lips crashed against Antonio's.

Toni was oblivious, but he got this message loud and clear, and he kissed his little Lovi back with intensity, battling for the dominance of their kiss, his tongue running over the other's lip.

Romano was not going to back down so easy today, and he returned the lick with a nip of his upper lip. Antonio's hand slid up his back to thread his fingers in Romano's dark brown locks. In turn the Italian lazily rubbed against the one spot he knew Antonio wanted friction. Not hard, quite easy and far to light. The tan man groaned his frustration and arched his back trying to rub against his lover, his pants slowly becoming uncomfortable.

Romano used Antonio's groan to shove his tongue into his mouth and dominate their kiss, his hands running down the Spaniard's chest and slowly opening the buttons. Once he got it open he ran his hands slowly down Antonio's chest, enjoying his brief dominance; which shortly ended when Antonio's finger got to his curl.

He flushed darkly and leaned his head back, moaning deeply as blood flooded south. Antonio smirked a bit and pulled off Romano's shirt, his mouth attacking the other male's nipple.

Romano's back arched closer to Antonio and his hands clutched at his lover's shoulders, starting to grind harder down onto Antonio's lap, making them both moan wantonly.

Antonio's hands went to Romano's pants and slowly started to pull them off, then tossed them onto his office floor. Romano's hands ran down Antonio's lightly muscled chest and his thumb rubbed a teasing circle against his nipple, while his mouth went to kissing at his sweet spot.

Antonio put his hand over the bulge in Romano's pants and rubbed, making the other man groan. The tightness in his own pants was becoming unbearable so he shifted Romano and had him sit on the desk, and pulled his own pants and boxers down, letting his hardness be exposed to the air.

Romano looked at his lover's large and hardened cock and suppressed a shiver. His cheeks were flushed and he was impatient, he wanted Antonio, now.

Yet Antonio seemed like he was in no hurry at all to get back to his work, and took his dear time with Romano.

The Italian whined and blushed darker "J-Just get on with it…" he groaned, trying to stop his hand from going down to his aching member.

Antonio's green eyes fluttered up to meet Romano's amber ones and never breaking eye contact, started to pull off his boxers.

Romano hissed at his wet tip hit the cold air, but that quickly turned into a moan as Antonio leaned forward and wrapped his lips around Romano's neglected cock.

His hands tangled into Antonio's hair and he tugged lightly, uttering a gasp and encouraging him to do more. Meanwhile, Antonio drew out a bottle of lube from his desk and opened it, going to put it on his fingers.

Romano grunted and tugged on his hair especially hard. "S-skip that…"

Antonio pulled his mouth away from his member and looked into his eyes "But it will hurt you." He replied, never wanting to hurt his ill-tempered Italian.

Said Italian blushed deeper and muttered "I-it's not like it's our f-first time…and listen to me bastardo!" he growled, trying to not sound desperate, even though he really was.

Antonio slowly nodded and just started to lube himself then put away the bottle. He sat back on the chair and beckoned Romano closer.

He got the idea and sat on Antonio's lap, gasping as his brushed his ass against Antonio's erect member.

His hands rested flat on the office desk and he shuddered with excitement. Antonio kissed his back, shoulder then sucked hard on his sweet spot, while his hand crept up to tug lightly on the special curl. Romano jerked backward and Antonio lifted up Romano's hips and slowly sank him down onto his member.

Between his curl and being filled and stretched perfectly by his boyfriend, pain and pleasure mixed evenly. Ever so slowly, Romano used his hands on the desk as leverage and started to move slowly, and Antonio met his movement, sinking impossibly deep.

Antonio threw his head back, his hands slowly running over Romano's chest, bringing him closer as he began to thrust faster. His fingers found and lightly pinched Romano's nipples, and rolled them between his fingers as he jerked upwards into his Italian's hot tight ass.

Romano groaned deeply and in desire for more he moved himself harder downwards onto Antonio, his fingers curling into the desk. Antonio resumed kissing his back and neck, while his hands tormented everything else, sending immense waves of pleasure through Romano.

His arm slid around Romano's waist and dragged his back closer to his chest, adding a new angle, and he thrust upward again, this time hitting Romano's prostrate.

Pre cum started to slide down the Italian's cock and his hands abandoned the desk, shamelessly wrapping around himself and starting to jerk of in time with Antonio's thrust, desperately seeking release now.

He could not take much more, he was moaning shamelessly, coming undone for Antonio; the only persona he would ever cry out for, scream and beg to, the one he trusted fully and completely, even if he never spoke of it.

Antonio could not take much more of the intense heat and tightness, and Romano's cries where so intoxicating he was convinced he could never get tired of hearing it.

Romano came first, on his stomach and hand. His orgasm made him tighten even more around Antonio, who came with a deep groan deep inside his boyfriend.

Romano panted and leaned back against Antonio's chest, curled his face towards his lover's neck, his eyes closed, and his lips in a faint smile. He was relaxed, happy, and still tingled with pleasure.

Antonio kissed Romano's temple and smiled lightly, nuzzling against him.

His work could always be done tomorrow, Romano was always first on his list of priorities.

**Please follow favorite and review! **


	6. Chapter 6

RusAme Ivan walked in the door to view quite the spectacle. Alfred, the strong and defiant American was finally going to be taught a lesson in respect. His hands were bound together and tied to the headboard of the bed, high enough that they forced him to be on his knees, his ass exposed to Ivan. Ivan walked over after shutting the door. Alfred was totally naked, besides for the reins he had forced into his American's mouth earlier. The cowboy would be getting a taste of how it was to be the horse for a change. Alfred head Ivan enter and he looked over at him and tried to talk around the bit in his mouth but could not. Ivan smirked seeing that Alfred was half aroused by the being tied up. He pulled his jacket and scarf of, then boots at a leisurely pace, making sure that Alfred was watching him do so. He also watched to see if the American got any more aroused. He kept his boxers on as he crossed to the bed and ran his hand down Alfred's back like a man would a horse. He smirked a bit, eyeing the horse tail dildo that he had previously shoved into Alfred. Alfred whined and tried to growl a curse but he was cut short by a sharp yank of the reins in his mouth. He closed his eyes in pain and bit down hard on the metal, trying to stop to from going farther into his mouth and tearing the corner of his lips. Ivan would not be having a wild horse, so he was going to tame it. Alfred would learn his manners. He would be a good horse. From the bedside table he seized a riding crop, ran his finger along the shaft of it, before casually flicking his wrist and smacking Alfred's right ass cheek hard with the crop. A loud groan of pain mixed with a yelp of surprised wrenched from Alfred's throat as he jerked away from the pain. Ivan took hold of the reins and jerked him roughly back in proper place. Again he raised the crap and smacked Alfred's marking with his red welts and sometimes bruises. This time he smacked his shoulder, and when Alfred tried to move away he yanked on his mouth and chided "Bad horse." Alfred tried to be angry, he had been tied up and was being whipped, but he could not. Not when the handsome Russian was doing it to him. His own cock betrayed him, growing stiffer with each smack. His back and ass burned with pain, hot at the touch over the red stripes of abused skin. His cheeks were flushed just as dark, humiliated for being aroused, and humiliated for being treated like an animal and then for enjoying it to. He stopped flinching away from the crop and after he stopped doing that Ivan's hand brushed over his back, stroking down his spine "Good horse." He said in his deep voice. Alfred shut his eyes even tighter and his fist balled up tightly. How stupid, how humiliating. He was a man not a horse, yet he was letting this happen. Ivan's hand finished trailing down Alfred's back and his hand gripped the horse tail, causing Alfred to stiffen and groan as the sex toy moved inside of him. Ivan smirked and wiggled it lightly, making Alfred's noises become more desperate. "Silly horse, horses do not moan and groan. They nicker and whiney and neigh." Alfred clamped his mouth down tightly around the bit in his mouth. No he would not go that far, he would not make animal sounds. Ivan would make him, oh that was without a doubt. His wishes were obeyed no matter what. He gripped the horse tail and shoved it much harder into Alfred, then pulled it out and shoved it back in, fucking his ass with the toy, making his desperate enough to listen. Alfred choked down his cries, it felt good, but then he did not want the hard plastic, he wanted hot flesh; he wanted Ivan's pulsing cock not this toy. He was sure he would get it, if he would only neigh. But he would not. His member was starting the leak pre cum and Ivan's boxers were incredibly uncomfortable, so he kept fucking Alfred with the tail and got his own boxers off. Seeing the pre cum his hand went to Alfred's hard and ignored cock, and when his hand touched it, Alfred let out a splitting cry and jerked his hips forward, totally shamelessly seeking friction for his cock. His movement caused the ropes on his wrists to bite into his skin but he did not care. Ivan took the reins in his hand, releasing the tail and jerked Alfred's head back, forcing him back up to the perfect bent over position. Ivan kept the reins in his hand and he resumed fucking Alfred with the toy, his head now bent back uncomfortably, the bit biting into the corner of his mouth. Ivan's fingers wrapped around Alfred's cock, his thumb and pointer finger, and her squeezed at the base of his member, mimicking a cock ring. He could tell Alfred was close, and he was not getting to release until Ivan got what he wanted. Alfred wanted to release, Ivan wanted to hear a neigh from his obedient horse. He jerked the toy harder into Alfred's ass and this time got his prostate. The deep groan and hot pulse through Alfred's cock signaled that he would have come there, if Ivan was not preventing it from happening. Alfred whined and begged for it with guttural sounds but Ivan would not relent, and again he repeated "neigh." When Alfred was silent he pulled out the tail and then teased him, just prodding the ring of muscle, and then sometimes dragging his own swollen cock along his entrance but never anything more than just a light brush. Alfred couldn't take it anymore, so he abandoned his pride and choked out a neigh. Upon hearing it, Ivan moved his finger's away from Alfred's cock and allowed him to cum, over the bed and on himself. Then, with a hand still holding the reins, he tossed aside the tail and brushed his wet tip against Alfred's already abused hole. He groaned, and Ivan smacked him harshly. Alfred bit his tongue and neighed again and Ivan thrust himself fully inside without any hesitation. By now Alfred had learned. If he wanted to be fucked he needed to be a horse like Ivan wanted. So instead of screaming, he turned the scream into a very choked whiney. Ivan's hand was loose on the reins as he drove into Alfred repeatedly, who was still turning his sounds of pleasure into strangled horse noises. His limp cock was growing hard again, and his arousal was again rising, more rapidly this time. Ivan tugged lightly on the reins and ran his hand through Alfred's hair, still pounding into him mercilessly. His huge cock filled and stretched Alfred much better than the toy had, and he was enjoying this, twisted as it was. His eyes were closed tightly but they flew wide open as Ivan slammed into his prostrate. Stars jumped to his eyes and he was not sure what sound fell from his lips as he jerked back to meet Ivan's thrusting. Ivan has his head thrown back and was too lost in the pleasure to bother reprimanding Alfred this time. He could feel his climax coming, and his thrusts were becoming sporadic and messy. Ivan groaned deeply as he spilled his seed into Alfred. Feeling the hot mess inside of him drove Alfred over the edge and he came once more, before he knees gave out and he fell forward, exhausted, too tired to care about the tearing skin on his wrists from the ropes. Ivan git up and pulled his boxers back on and untied Alfred, who was already asleep. He gave his childish smile and pat Alfred's head "Good horse." he said, walking for the door. Alfred made a good horse. He may just have to try this again very soon. Please follow favorite and review! 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Dero is the name of Konigsberg, my friends OC for Prussia's old Captial. He is only mentioned **

**German Selfcest: LudwigXMonika (2p!Fem!Germany) **

The holidays at the Bielschdmit house were some odd ones. Also, some very shameless ones. Easter dinner had been spent talking about who fucked who last and who then was the better fuck. Such an argument erupted between Ludwig and Monika, arguing that he was ten times better than the non-present Dero.

Monika rolled her eyes as the wounded German ranted on about his sex skills for the sake of his ego. No way in hell was he going to let his sister say that a Prussian was a better fuck. No way in hell, he was so much better than the ex-capital of Prussia.

When the family left the kitchen Ludwig grabbed Monika by the wrist and pushed her against the wall.

"Why do you think Dero is better than me?" he growled at the 2p.

The albino woman sighed "Because he was rough from the very beginning and relentless."

"I can be rough." he stated.

Monika just smirked.

Ludwig was not having any of this. He roughly kissed her and shoved her harder against the wall. The other Bielschdmit's cackled hearing the thunk. The fact their brother and sister were about to screw was perfectly normal. Actually Gil was eyeing Lutz at the very moment, imagining him screaming in rage as he got handcuffed to the bed and…

His thought was broken when Ludwig ripped Monika's shirt off and she smacked him and scolded him for ruining the shirt. Gunther cackled a little and with that they went back to their conversation.

Ludwig's hands were mercilessly roaming his sisters pale skin and working off her bra to reveal her large breasts. Monika's hands deftly undid his shirt and threw it to the kitchen floor. Ludwig paused and muttered "We should finish this in my room."

"Well someone ripped my shirt off so unless you want me streaking in front of everyone else give me your shirt."

He glared "Then you'll steal it."

She shrugged and stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. He sighed and relinquished his shirt and the two mad a mad dash for the stairs, scurrying up into the largest bedroom, his shirt held tight to her chest to cover he nude front.

Ludwig slammed the door and locked it, knowing any one of his brothers would barge into them having sex if he didn't.

Ludwig pushed Monika onto the best and got over her, roughly kissing her with enough force to bruise both their lips. He was strongly dominating and forced out her masochistic side. He broke their kiss to pant, and procured a pair of handcuffs from his nightstand drawer. "Look at these!"

Before Monika could escape he cuffed her to the bed and smirked, as he left teasingly light kisses down her collarbone, his hands and mouth anywhere but where she desired them to be. He smirked cockily and worked off her pants at a leisurely pace just to irritate her. Finally he got them off and his hand slowly cruised up her inner thigh over the soft skin and instead of going farther and pushing away her underwear and inserting his fingers, he pinched the sensitive skin, and harshly. She moaned and whined his name. He bit at her shoulder and left teeth marks, and even broke the skin. He licked the blood away before finally kissing her breast and taking a nipple into his hot mouth,

She cried his name and arched her chest more into his face. His hand slipped up her chest to massage the other, while he pinched her again on the other leg. His groping was rough and harsh but she loved every moment of it.

He was hard and straining against his pants but not done with his teasing quite yet. He pulled away from her and grabbed something else, a nice black crop.

"This looks fun doesn't it?" he asked, his blue eyes dark in lust as he smacked the crop against his palm with a loud crack.

She just whined and shifted. He brought down his crop with a loud smack and instantly left a welt on her pale skin. He enjoy the groan of pain and pleasure, and repeated the hit, as his other hand ripped off her panties and he shoved his finger into her wet folds.

His crop fell heavily across her stomach while his two fingers thrusted and curled in her. She cried out, nearly screaming. Either from pain or pleasure, he was not sure but it did not matter. They were basically the same thing anyway.

His crop left many more red marks as his fingers worked her to a release. "I-I'm close…" Monika whined, jerking her hips into his hand.

He smirked and dropped his crop, his mouth joining his fingers. As his fingers thrust and twisted, his mouth lapped and sucked at her clit. Her cries got louder and pants got rougher until she came with a hard roll of her hips. Ludwig smirked and moved his fingers out, lapping up her juices.

Her eyes were shaded with desire and pure lust. Ludwig sat back and pulled his pants and boxers down, letting his very large erection spring free.

Now very impatient, he did not wait a moment longer before pushing her legs wider apart and thrusting into her tight core, burying himself fully in her. He groaned at the feeling of his cock being surrounded by her tight hotness and her hips jerked hard into him as her back arched and a deep moan ripped through her throat.

Ludwig started to thrust without waiting for her to adjust, going to prove that he very much could be a rougher man that Dero.

He drew out before slamming back in fully, making them both moan. His hair was free of his usual neatness and he looked very sexy. Her body under him was an amazing sight; all flustered and moaning for him, instead of confident and controlling.

His thrusts were deep and powerful, his pace fast and rough, ruthless and relentless. He had her coming again in minutes, and smirked as he kept going through her orgasm, the pleasure heightened by her fluttering walls.

He grunted and grasped her hips with bruising force, lifting them off the bed so that he could ram into her at a different angle. Feeling his end nearing he started to rub his thumb at her clit, with intent to make her cum a third time.

With a deep thrust she screamed his name so loud the conversation halted for a moment downstairs. "RIGHT THERE, OH GOD."

Ludwig chuckled darkly and slammed into her g spot again and moved his thumb quicker. Her body shook, nearing another release. By now he could not take it anymore. The heat that coiled into his abdomen erupted and he came deep within her.

The feeling of his hot seed filling her was enough for her to cry his name and release for another time.

Ludwig let her hips drop to the bed and he, still panting slowly lay beside her, smirking.

"So, am I better than Dero?"

Monika just grabbed his shirt from beside her and slipped it on, smirking in reply.

**Thanks for reading, please follow, favorite, and review **


	8. Chapter 8

**GiriPan**

It was a calm and quiet evening, pleasantly warm with the soft chirping of crickets. Kiku was sitting in one of the outdoor baths, eyes closed and just relaxing in the hot water.

His silence was interrupted by soft footsteps in the grass, and the sound of water stirring. He opened his eyes to see a very nude Hercules slipping into the water. He tried to fight away the slight blush rising seeing the Greek man naked. Sure he was many males without clothes in his baths but they just were not the same.

Hercules was strong and handsome, with his olive skin and dark green eyes. Hercules was special, because he secretly loved him. Secretly wanted him.

He realized he had been staring and abruptly stopped, feeling heat slightly rise to his cheeks…and rush elsewhere. "Hello…Greece-san." He greeted softly.

Hercules looked at him and smiled a bit, greeting him back. He had a plan, tonight he would get Kiku. For a long time he had a friendship with the smaller male and for an even longer time he had wanted the small Japanese man as his own. He loved Kiku and he wanted him.

"Nice night." He remarked softly, very slowly slipping closer and closer.

Kiku closed his eyes again and leaned his head back onto the grass that boarded the bath. Hercules used Kiku's quiet and closed eyes to get even closer until he was right next to him. Kiku had been quiet because he had been trying to fight off his intense feelings and sudden arousal.

With Hercules now being so close, well that fight was lost.

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly looking at him, trying to only look at his eyes and not his very strong shoulders or nice sculpted chest.

Hercules smiled softly and did not answer, but instead just closed the space between them and kissed him softly. Kiku did not even bother to fight, he just happily kissed back. Their kiss was slow and soft but filled with unspoken love and an underlying passion.

Hercules hand found Kiku's leg and slowly slid up it under the water, going for Kiku's erect member.

Kiku blushed darkly and tried to pull away from their kiss and tell him to stop, but the thoughts died away before he could act. Hercules hand wrapped around his member and slowly, leisurely stroked him, sending a rush of desire through Kiku.

Hercules was just the sort of man that could get away with such actions, Kiku trusted him and would not stop him.

And he didn't, Hercules kissed him harder now, gently nipping his lip to gain access into his mouth. Kiku let his, letting his hands tangle in Hercules hair. This was something he imagined and had wanted to do for a very long time. But no fantasy could rival the real thing. The feel of Hercules's hand in his most sensitive spot, the burn of their kiss, the aching need that arose sharply through his entire body. His aching for the Greek.

Hercules other hand ran down Kiku's chest and rubbed over his nipple, making him blush even darker and make a funny sound that was drown out in their kiss.

Hercules pulled both hands away and mumbled gently into Kiku's ear "We have to get out of the water."

Kiku whined very softly at the loss of touch and his lips, and even quieter said "The house is too far…"

Both their eyes fell upon the lush soft grass and without talking they agreed, moving from the hot water. Standing up Hercules kissed Kiku again, hugging him and pulling his close, flat against him.

Both were hard and they rubbed against each other, soft moans falling from both their lips. Kiku kissed Hercules' chest and he in turn peppered kisses along Kiku's neck until he found his sweet spot, were he slowly started to suck, getting a deeper moan from him.

Kiku had waited so long for this moment and he was impatient now that it was happening. He wanted Hercules and he was not going to wait much longer. Softly he kissed the Greek and mumbled "Please…now…"

Hercules looked at him and nodded, and they shifted don t the grass, resuming their heated kissing. Hercules put Kiku's leg on his shoulder and gently nudged his cock against the other man's entrance. "Are you sure?" he asked, not wanting to hurt him.

Impatient as he was, the idea of pain did not bother him. He knew Hercules would be gentle anyway.

So with a nod, the Greek slipped slowly inside Kiku's tight hole and groaned at the sudden heat and tightness. Kiku's hand tangled in the grass and he moaned deeply, in a mix of delectable pleasure and slight pain. Hercules kissed him and waited before sinking deeper into him. His hand trailed over Kiku's chest and teased his nipple before going to his pre-cum leaking member.

His thumb brushed over the tip as he began to thrust, and he kissed Kiku deeply, claiming his mouth.

Kiku had lost sense of just about everything. Everything besides the man above him and the overwhelming pleasure said man was giving him. He moaned softly, his eyes closed, submissively letting Hercules kiss him with passion. His hands tangled in his hair and pulled him closer.

Hercules was now thrusting hard and fast, pumping Kiku's member in time with his movements. The only sound in the yard to fill the air being that of their pleasure sounds, and the meeting of skin.

Hercules could feel his end nearing and his thrusts fell out of rhythm. Kiku tossed his head back and arched his back, crying out softly as he came on his stomach and Hercules's hand. Hercules groaned deeply as Kiku fluttered around him and it was enough to push him over the edge, and he came, filling Kiku with his seed.

Slowly he moved out, and panting hard he lay beside Kiku and drew him into his arms. They gazed at each other silently, the same thought flittering across their minds.

_I love you. _


	9. Chapter 9

**PruCan: **

Gilbert was half naked under the sheets, wearing only boxers. Next to him lay his Canadian boyfriend still fast asleep. The albino sleepily looked at the clock, which read nine am. He groaned softly. The stupid sunlight streaming through the window had woken him up, and after a long night of partying he did not want to be awake.

He curled closer to Matthew and tried to sleep but he got distracted. Matthew slept shirtless like Gil did, though he actually had some flannel pants on. Gil shamelessly traced a path down his boyfriend's body with his eyes, lingering at the dip in his pelvis. A light smirk twitched on his lips as dirty thoughts flickered across his mind.

Matthew woke up and his eyes opened to see his mostly naked boyfriend and his pale chest, which was no longer covered by the sheet. Then he met Gil's hungry red eyes and blushed faintly, realizing Gil must have been staring at him.

Neither said anything but Gil shifted closer and pressed his lips to Matthew's, giving him a slow but hot kiss. Matthew shuddered in excitement knowing what was next. One simply does not sleep next to Gil and not wake up to morning sex.

Gil's hand slowly ran down the Canadians chest as he slid closer and then on top of Matthew. Their kiss became stronger and more heated, Gil's hands running down Matthew's chest and Matthew's hand going and tangling in Gil's silver-white hair.

The albino started to grind into his boyfriend and Mathew returned the movement with a light groan. Gil was a rather impatient sort of man and he quickly got off Mathew's pants and threw them into a corner of the room. Matthew blushed but his blushed a lot darker when Gil started to trail kisses down his neck, pausing to suck his sweet spot. Gil's hand was now teasing his nipple, while the other was palming him through his boxers.

Gil had a very sinful mouth, Matthew decided as a soft moan slipped out. After marking Matt's neck with a hickey, his tongue assaulted the nipple that his hand was not currently torturing. Another louder moan slipped out and he grew hard under Gil's hand.

Gil smirked, not that Matthew could see. He worked off Matthew's boxers with one hand, and threw them elsewhere before teasingly slowly stroking him.

The Canadian threw his head back and groaned Gil's name impatiently. Gil pulled away from his boyfriend and leaned over him to yank the nightstand drawer open and drawing out lube and putting it on his fingers. He smirked down at Matthew, his Cross hanging on his pale chest, his hair messy, and eyes dark in lust. He was sexy and downright sinful, and Matthew's cock twitched with desire.

Gil descended down on Matt, licking beads of pre-cum from his tip with a positively torturous slow movement. He also worked his lubed finger into his boyfriend's hole. Matthew whined softly, his hand tangling in Gil's hair once more.

Very slowly Gil took more and more of Matthew into his mouth, as he did this he worked in his second and third finger, twisting and curling them around, making the Canadian moan even louder and tug on Gil's hair, while starting to pant and jerk his hips into Gil's mouth, wanting so much more than those fingers, but enjoying his boyfriend's hot mouth around his pulsing cock.

Gil kept working his mouth on Matthew's member, determined to give him as much pleasure as possible before taking him hard on the bed.

"Gil…I'm…" he ended his sentence with a groan, his face flushed darkly, words lost somewhere in his throat.

Gil purposely deep throated him and pressed his prostrate. Matthew cried out, seeing stars as he came don Gil's throat.

Pleased with himself, he pulled away and tosses off his boxers and grabbed the bottle of lube again, this time putting it over his fully erect member. Matthew squirmed under him, needing and wanting.

Gil pulled Matthew's curl with a smirk and plunged fully into him as the Canadian moaned and shook with pleasure, everything else lost to him. Gil stole his lips in a fierce kiss and started thrusting, long and powerful strokes.

Both their moans were swallowed in their kiss, and as Matthew grew hard again, he reached down and started to jerk himself off, as his other hand gripped Gil's shoulder.

Gil drove into him deeply, relentlessly fast. Soon Matthew was jerking around, his breath catching in his throat and screaming Gil's name, fingernails digging into his pale shoulder.

Gil threw his head back and moaned Matthew's name. Matthew came again and Gil thrusted through his climax, going for only a few moments longer before finishing deep in him. He panted there for a moment before pulling out, going soft.

Gil smirked slowly as he lay down on his side. "Good morning Mattie."

Matthew closed his eyes, exhausted already. "Yes…good…good morning." he muttered, wanting nothing more now than to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**USUK **

It all started with that stupid wife beater that Alfred was wearing. It was plain white but tight to his strong torso, and far too tempting to be ok. His stupid wide grin should have been illegal, and his too blue eyes as well, Arthur thought, trying to drink his tea as he watched Alfred clean up from breakfast.

Alfred was aware that something was up, because usually Arthur would be criticize him and his methods of cleaning up (throwing dishes in the sink and leaving them.) So he looked over and met Arthur's eyes and smirked. His cheeks were lightly flushed, and his eyes were a little darker than usual. He was having some dirty thoughts, and Alfred knew his shirt did its job. Smirking he went closer to Arthur and sat on his lap, bringing him back to the present moment, which was suspiciously just like his fantasy.

Alfred smirked and brushed closer to Arthur, rubbing against the growing bulge in the Brit's pants.

Arthur groaned before glaring "Get off…you bloody git..." he tried to sound commanding but it really did not happen.

Alfred just grinned and leaned closer, kissing him and shutting up any further (weak) protests. Arthur's hand slid up his back and then tangled in his dirty blond hair, pulling him closer. Al kissed him deeper and his hand brushed down his chest to his hip, then slipped his hand under his shirt, and ran his hand back up, now fingertips brushing the bare skin. Arthur shivered a bit, and nipped his lip.

Alfred pulled back to pull Arthur's shirt over his head and toss it on the ground. Arthur blushed only a little bit now, but he gripped Alfred's shirt and pulled it off, running his hands over his lover's strong chest.

Both were flushed and now very aroused. Alfred glanced to the living room and got up, dragging Arthur to the couch. The bed was just too far away.

Their lips crashed together again and Arthur fell back, his back hitting the couch. Alfred's hand ran down to the zipper of his pants, working them off and pushing them down, rubbing at his member through his boxers. A deep groan escaped the Brit and so did a light curse. Alfred slid onto of him, kissing his neck, nipping and biting lightly, his other hand sliding up to torment his nipple. Arthur arched his back, eyes closed and panting.

Arthur was straining against his boxers now and very fed up with them. He tugged on Alfred's hair and muttered "Boxers off…"

Alfred smirked and pulled them off, and he pulled his own off as well. He cursed "The lube and condoms are upstairs…"

Arthur's hand ran over his back and pushed him closer, whispering in his ear "Then forget them."

Alfred smirked lightly and held his fingers out to Arthur, who promptly began to suck on them, in such a sexual way that Alfred's cock twitched with desire. Alfred meanwhile kissed down his lover's chest and smirked, licking his length before wrapping his lips around the head of Arthur's cock. The Brit moaned and blushed, and Alfred withdrew his hand, now working a single finger into his tight ole, while continuing to pleasure him with his mouth.

Arthur's eyes closed and his hand ran through Alfred's hair, accidently tugging on the awkward tuft of hair that stuck up. Alfred tensed and blushed darkly, moaning loudly around his member, vibrating around it, and in turn making Arthur groan deeper and arch his hips into Alfred.

The American added another finger and started scissoring, after doing that for a while he added a third finger and deep throated him, countering any pain with pleasure.

Arthur's back arched more and he was not sure how much more of this he could take. He just wanted Alfred already. Softly he groaned his name and Alfred looked up.

"That's enough…you git." he grumbled

Alfred smirked and moved up, locking his lips with Arthur's and pushing his legs farther apart before pushing into him slowly, careful to not inflict pain. Arthur groaned into his lips and Alfred moaned softly, eyes closed as he enjoyed the immense pleasure.

Slowly he started to rock into him, thrusting slowly before going faster. Arthur's hand ran through his hair, and down his back, nails sometimes digging into Alfred's back. He had been close before Alfred had pulled his mouth away, so now he was even closer, crying out in pleasure as Al got faster and hit harder, driving into his prostrate.

He saw stars and was unable to utter a word, coming onto his stomach and Alfred's chest. Alfred moaned and threw his head back at the sudden tightening and drove into him harder, thrusts getting erratic, before finishing deeply into his Brit, his name on his lips.

He sunk down and Arthur wrapped his arms around him, dazed and pleased, happy to just take a moment and lay there with his American.


	11. Chapter 11

**PruIta**

Gil was lying across the couch watching Feliciano cook in the kitchen. The rapt attention he gave to his food was amazing since the Italian had the attention span of a squirrel for most everything else.

He had to admit it was also pretty sexy. He could use a boyfriend who knew how to cook, since he set everything he touched on fire.

He got off the couch and crept into the kitchen. Feli turned too looked at him and smiled happily "Hello Gilbert!" he chimed happily.

"Hello Feliciano." He greeted, eyeing him with a nearly hungry look in his deep red eyes.

Feli squirmed a little under the intense gaze. Gilbert was a very handsome man and it was hard to not have slightly dirty thoughts about him.

Gil's expression gave the impression that he just read the Italians mind. Smirking he moved closer and turned the stove off, and before he could protest, his pressed his lips to Feli's. The Italian wasted no time in returning the kiss, his arms going around Gil's neck.

The Prussian pushed him into the counter top and kissed him harder, hand threading in his hair and chest brushing against his. As Gil brushed his hips into him, a low moan escaped Feli's throat. Gil smirked lightly, his red eyes flashing in lust.

"Ludwig won't like if I screw one of his allies in the kitchen…" Gil breathed, kissing at his tan neck, nipping lightly.

Feliciano merely moaned softly and tugged at Gil's silver hair, whining a bit.

Gil smirked wider "So I say, to the bedroom."

Feli nodded, and followed Gil down to his bedroom in the basement. He kissed him and pushed him down on the bed, falling after him, hungrily kissing and easily dominating the small Italian.

Gil ran his hand to his chest and slowly undid his shirt buttons and even slower, brushed the shirt off his shoulders and tossed it to the floor. His hands drifted downwards to palm him through his pants, as he broke their kiss to nip and kiss down the Italian's neck. Feliciano eyes were closed as he enjoyed the warm touching. Gil could be rather gentle when he tried.

Gil shifted Feli unzipped the man's trousers and pulled them down, discarding those too on the floor. Feli arched his back to help. He had a bulge growing in his boxers that made Gil smirk lightly. Feli blushed and looked away.

Gil returned his mouth to Feli, and kissed his chest, going down to a pert nipple and bringing it into his mouth, while his other hand pinched and rolled it between his thumb and pointer finger.

Feli bit his lip to hold back a soft moan and Gil slowly worked off his boxers, and then started to pump him. Pre cum was already slipping from his slit. He could not hold back the moan this time, and it fell from his lips as Gil pressed his thumb against his tip.

Gil switched the nipple between his hand and mouth and started to move his hand a little quicker, with occasional squeezes, earning groans of pleasure from his Italian.

Feli really loved the slow sweet foreplay since he had never expected Gil to be like that, but it was becoming unbearable.

Gil could tell he was growing impatient by the light tug on his hair and a low whine so he sat back and pulled a tube of lube from under the pillow and put it on his fingers.

Feli raised his hips, his heart rate already accelerating and breaths a little fast. He wondered if Gil would hurt, he wondered if he would be slept with and left, as there were many stories like that about Gil. But he couldn't stop, not now. He wanted this. He had really wanted it for a while. Gil could be a nice guy, and Gil did not yell often, and he would stick up for him when Ludwig got mad. He thought that maybe Gil liked him before, but he always shoved the thought away. No way would Gil love or want him when he could have anyone else.

But here they were. It was too good to be true.

Gil brought his mouth down on Feli's cock and slowly licked pre cum off the tip and he slid his first finger inside Feli's hole. The man flushed darker and moaned Gil's name softly. Gil slowly started to swallow more and more of his boyfriends cock, licking and swirling his tongue, while also sucking. As he added another finger, he slid his mouth down and encased all of Feli, his head brushing the back of his throat.

He started to slowly scissor and twist his fingers, stretching him wide so he would not hurt him later. Gil really was careful to not hurt most of the time, and he really wanted Feli. Ludwig, his younger brother got everything these days. But not Feli. Gil wanted him, and he meant for more than a quick fuck.

Feli was groaning in pleasure, his hand fisted in Gil's platinum hair, urging him on, totally enveloped in the world of pleasure.

Feli grunted slightly in pain as Gil added the third finger, but he soon cried out in pleasure as Gil pressed on his prostrate and hummed around his cock.

Gil kept stretching him and slowly withdrew his fingers when he felt he was stretched enough. Feli whined at the loss of the fingers and the Prussian's talented mouth.

Gil leaned over Feli and kissed him gently, while slowly spreading the cold lube over his member. When done he held onto Feli's hips and slowly pressed himself into his hot and tight hole.

Feli threw his head back and let out a sound of pleasure against Gil's lips, his eyes closing for a moment. Gil kept slowly entering Feliciano until he was fully inside him. There he waited a moment as the Italian grew used to his size.

Their kiss heated up, and Gil slipped his tongue inside of Feli's mouth. He started to thrust slowly, planning to go sweet and slow. Tonight was the first time, hopefully of many. Gil wanted Feli to see he meant this.

Gil set his hand on Feli's cock and started to stroke him again, while slightly picking up the speed of his thrusts, just enough to be fully satisfying. He broke their kiss to pant softly and start to suck on his sweet spot. Feli ran his hands through Gil's hair and down his back, pulling him closer. He arched his back and gave Gil a new angle to thrust at, and brushed their chests together, rubbing their nipples together.

Gil thrust in deeply and hit Feli's prostrate dead on, and he cried out and panted "T-There!"

Gil complied and continued to move into the same spot, feeling his own end coming. His breaths were coming in short pants, and Feli was just so delicious…his sounds and his tightness were overwhelming. He could tell Feli was close to by the rough gasping of his breaths.

Feli came first with a groan and a strong arching of his back. Gil spilled himself deep inside him, staying above him and panting. Then he slowly pulled out and lay beside the flustered and spent Italian. Feli curled into his arms and smiled as the blanket was thrown over them.

Gil smiled and whispered gently in Feli's ear, in a sweet and soft, tired voice "Ich liebe dich." It came out before he could stop it and he grew worried, fearing maybe he should not have said it.

But Feli only smiled and nuzzled into Gil's chest, tired and ready for a nap, but before he replied he replied "Te amo."


End file.
